His Wedding Ring
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: Short Piper and Leo one-shots that are centered around their wedding rings. The companion story to author's 'Her Wedding Rings."
1. The Honeymoon's Over

* Hey everyone. So since I got such geat feedback from 'Her Wedding Rings' I decided to create a compainion piece called "His wedding Rings.' At first, I was going to have the same scenes as the other story just written in Leo's POV, but decided that that would be a little boring. Instead I just decided to stick with the same concept of shot drabbles related to the wedding rings worn (or not) by piper and leo. However, both stories are related and some of the drabbles will play off of the others from "Her Wedding Rings," so if you have not read that one, this story may or may not make sense. Anyways, I'm done with the little rant. I don't own anything. Enjoy :)

* * *

He was nervous. Why shouldn't he be nervous? He was going to ask his girlfriend's oldest sister, not only for her hand in marriage, but also if he could give his beloved the wedding ring of their mother. He took a deep breath and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." With her permission, he stepped in the room. "What's up?"

"I have to ask you for something." He replied.

"You can ask me anything."

"I want your permission to ask for your sister's hand in marriage, but I want to propose with your mother's ring."

"I accept. Let me get the ring for you."

"Okay." His eyes followed as she made her way to her dresser. Within a matter of minutes she stood before him, ring in hand.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, with everything that is going on?"

"It's the only way that we can be together."

"If you say so. But I just want to warn you before you propose, that if you hurt my sister in any way, I will first send your orbs as far away as I can before I kill you."

"Duly noted. I won't hurt her, I love her."

"I know. Welcome to the family."

"Only if she says yes."

"She will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my sister. And my sister loves you with her entire heart."

"Thanks, Prue, for everything."

"Go get the girl."

He nodded and orbed out, waiting for her to come home.


	2. Just Harried

How could she just leave like that? Was she trying to break his heart into a million different pieces? Leave him so that he couldn't love anyone else? Because that's what she had did when she left him at the alter so to speak. He understood that she had reached the last straw, but did she really have to walk away? She could've stayed and they could have worked it out together. He felt as if she just gave up on their love, after all that they had done to fight to be together.

His heart hurt. What made it worse was that the ring box that safely protected her wedding band, the one that matched his was tucked away in the pocket next to his heart. When she left that box suddenly became very heavy as he came to the realization that he may never even need the box now. He feared that they would never get married, and this time, the Elders weren't even to blame.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

Quickly he made the choice between saving his wife, and her sister. Even though her sister was closer to dying than his wife was, he had already seen her die once that day already; he wasn't going to lose her again. Plus his wedding ring hit the sunlight, reminding him of all that he would lose if he didn't save her. Not like it was much of an option. He wouldn't be able to live without her if she died.

Without further delay, he outstretched his hands to work his magic and watched as the blood around her disappeared. Once he knew that she was fully healed, he leaned over her and tried to work his magic on her sister. He was too late. He couldn't heal her. She was dead.

Dejected, he returned his attention back to his wife and before long scooped her into his arms once she had come to.

"What happened?"

"You almost died, but I healed you in time."

"What about Prue?"

"I-I couldn't heal her in time."

"What?"

"I can't heal the dead."

The realization hit her and she begin to cry. He continued to hold her as he cried, and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear, not really believing it himself. But he had to be strong for her right now. While he comforted and consoled her, his ring continued to hit the sunlight.


	4. Witch Way Now

She had been avoiding him all day. The Angel of Destiny had come and gone yet she refused to be in the same room with him for more than two seconds. Her sisters weren't much better. He was fearful that they regretted their choice, or that something had happened to them with the Angel of Destiny, something that they couldn't talk about with him.

For once in his life, he was glad when the Elders had called him away around midday. The trip up there would most likely provide for him some answers about what was wrong with his wife and her sisters, so he could fix it.

The Elders weren't of much use. It was only a simple debriefing.

He sighed and decided to just orb back to the manor. None of his charges needed him at the moment, and it would be the perfect time to talk to his wife.

When he rematerialized, he noted that most of the house lights were out. He closed his eyes to see if he could sense his wife and her sisters, to make sure that they weren't in any danger. Phoebe and Paige were at P3 and his wife was the only one in the house.

She was in the kitchen. He quickly made his way to his wife's main domain. When he got there, he was surprised at the sight. There was a trail of candles leading to his wife, holding a basket of freshly baked cookies. Timidly, he approached her.

"What's going on?"

"I made these cookies for you. As an apology for how my sisters and I have been acting all day."

"If you don't or can't talk about, I understand..."

"It's not that. I didn't trust myself or them to spill the secret so I cast a small spell on us that would prevent anyone from talking to you, at least until I could tell you myself."

"What are you talking about? Is everything okay?" At this point he had made his way towards her and was now standing right in front of her. She nodded and was smiling the biggest smile he'd seen on her face in a while. She quickly placed the basket of cookies on the floor and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Everything is perfect." Before he got the chance to reply, she grabbed his left hand and fiddled with his wedding ring a little bit, as if she was trying to gain the confidence necessary to tell him her big secret. Then she gently placed his left hand over her stomach and smiled up at him again. He grew confused.

"I don't understand."

She sighed in obvious frustration. "It appears, that I have to spell it out for you huh?" When he didn't reply, she continued, "I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he smiled a huge smile, one to rival only her own. Soon he was lifting her up in his arms and kissing her everywhere.

"We're going to be parents?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy. How did you find out? When did you find out?" He asked once he placed her on the ground.

"The Angel of Destiny mentioned it in a cryptic way. I didn't quite understand it, but Phoebe did then Paige and they interpreted the message for me."

"They already know..."

"Yes, that's why I cast the spell, so that they couldn't tell you. I thought I should get the honor. Plus, I wanted to make it special."

"Thank you. I'm so happy."

"Me too." At her response, he placed his hands over her stomach, then she placed her hands over his, their wedding rings touching and they smiled at each other.


	5. Sometime Before The Day that Magic Died

They were in bed cuddling, with his arms wrapped securely around her pregnant belly. With his hands, he was rubbing patterns over her stomach, giving her the chills. She sighed with content. He automatically thought that she was angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just incredibly happy. I can't get over the fact that I'm finally pregnant after all of the months of trying."

"Well believe it, our daughter will be here sooner than you think."

"Of, course. I mean we only have a few months until she gets here."

"I wonder who she'll take after, me or you."

"Well, if she is the same little girl that I saw when I went to the future, she'll have my hair and your eyes."

"I wish I got to meet her."

"You will in a couple of months."

"I meant as an older child. I wish I went to the future with you so I could have seen her. Had an actual visual in my head about what she looked like instead of having to come up with an image based on how you described her to me."

She went silent. He looked at her with concern. It finally dawned on him why.

"We're not going to turn out like them."

"How do you know?"

"Because you and your sisters changed the future."

She paused contenting her self by twirling the ring on his finger. He let her gather her thoughts.

"I'm still scared that we going to divorce. I mean I just wish that I knew why they divorced so that we don't make the same mistakes."

"Hey, look at me. I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere. I will fight for you and for our marriage, no matter what."

"That may not be enough."

"It will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because as long as the ring that you're still playing with, remains on my finger, I will continue to fight for us."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now, let's go to sleep okay?"

"Okay."


	6. After Chris-Crossed

Sometimes he liked to watch her while she slept. He liked to do that back when they were still married, and that wouldn't stop now that he had left her to become an Elder. Watching her sleep, always relaxed him.

If she knew that he liked to watch her, it would most likely freak her out. Night after night, he would orb into their old bedroom when he knew that she was asleep and watch her until the sun came up.

He shouldn't keep doing this to himself, putting him in this much pain. His heart, his soul felt the connection to her - a connection that only seemed to intensify now that he was an Elder and had gained the power of empathy, and was feeling her feelings as well as his own. Despite the fact that she had 'moved on' with that fireman (like she had claimed) her feelings for him said otherwise. He also knew that deep down she was hurting - the kind of hurt that he used to be the only person capable of taking away - and that by being there night after night, he continued to put her in pain. Subconsciously he knew that she could feel him there the same way that he felt her, and he knew that he was causing her more pain.

He also knew that she believed wholeheartedly that he would be hers forever. He believed that too for that matter, which was why they made those vows all those years ago. Why they exchanged rings. It was why last year he again promised to love her and fight for them no matter the circumstances.

Looking back, he could see how naive they actually were. They had been convinced that nothing could tear them apart if they were joined in a holy ceremony. That a holy ceremony was the highest thing ring on a social hierarchy that anyone could achieve and that no one would have the power to break up. They quickly learned how wrong they actually were. His ring-less finger was the constant reminder of that.

The earthly promise to love each other forever didn't mean anything to the heavens. To destiny. Destiny was the top tier of the hierarchy and destiny always won out. Even the power of love wasn't strong enough to defeat destiny.

He sighed, silently to himself. It had to be the last day that he came to see her. He decided this to spare his poor heart from any more unnecessary pain. She had moved on and now it was his time to as well. With one more glance at her and then down to his ring-less finger, he decided that it was officially over before orbing out.


	7. Charmageddon

He had joined the avatar's cause because he had believed that it was the best option for his family. He thought that it would win him Piper back, and that they would be married again. Or at the very least wear their wedding rings again. That's what they had promised him as long as he convinced the girls to help them create utopia. And he did. He kept up his end of the bargain. Now where was their end of the deal?

Not that they weren't happy in the new utopia. Things had never been better at least since he left her to join the Elders. But it all felt wrong. Their happiness seemed just as fake as the rest of utopia.

Had he known the avatars plan from the beginning, he wouldn't have joined them. He would've just fought for his wife the hard way. This wasn't his wife, at least not completely. She was too happy and too accepting of everything. It was all artificial. He just wanted what they used to have back. He wanted the old world back, demons and all because at least with the demons, there were real emotions there.

He missed her emotions the most. Looking at his ring-less finger, he decided to do something drastic. He had to get the sisters to see that this world was wrong. That they were no longer the same people that he once knew. But most importantly, he had to do something to get his real wife back.


	8. After Vaya Con Leos

One minute he was staring at the crying face of his wife, the next there was nothing. It was the kind of nothingness that he assumed that came with being frozen. He tried to move or look around but found that he was unable to. He sighed. He had to trust that his wife and her sisters would find a way out of this for him. Or he would be stuck in the nothingness forever.

He started crying at the thought that he would never see his family again. That he would never hold his sons or make love to his wife or anything like that ever again.

After a while he stopped crying and just started focusing on all that had happened to him throughout his life. He thought of his time in the war, and him as a young whitelighter. He later thought about her. In fact, he could only focus in on her. He remembered her scent or her smile or her compassion and determination. He thought of the time that they exchanged rings on their wedding day or the time that they exchanged rings again merely a year prior. He thought of all the good and even the bad. All thoughts that he had of her kept him sane and also pushed away the nothingness.


	9. A Few Days After Forever Charmed

It hadn't fully hit him yet. He was back and nothing was going to pull him away again. Yet, there was still this nagging feeling that this was all an illusion. That he would wake up and he would be back frozen, only dreaming of being with his family again. He had yet to bring up his thoughts to his wife, for fear of worrying her, but he knew that she had to know. They had always been connected in this unnatural way, where they always knew what they other was thinking or at least what they were feeling. They had always attributed to the fact that they were both magical beings, and were thoroughly surprised when it continued on (to a lesser degree) when he became mortal. The separation of them didn't seem to impede this connection in any way.

Every time he would think that he was going to be taken again, she always seemed to be around and would give him a gentle squeeze on his arm, with her left hand, her rings gently pressing into him, to remind him he was there with her again and that no one was to take him. He would be comforted by the squeeze for a few moments then the thoughts would start again. He was fearful that the thoughts would never go away or worse, they would turn out to be true and he would be taken again.


	10. Melinda's Birth

Her hands were squeezing his so hard, that he could feel her wedding ring dig into his flesh. Not that he was about to complain or pull his hand away, especially not at a time like this. Right now she was in so much pain, pain not even he could imagine and needed him by her side. Here she was giving birth to their third child at the hospital - they had agreed because her other pregnancies had been high-risked enough and he could've healed her if something went wrong, they weren't going to take any chances now that he was a mortal - and he was inwardly complaining about her rings pressing into his hand. He pushed away the pain and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she continued to push.


	11. After the Fight

_*this is the only chapter that directly refers to "the fight' from her wedding rings so if you have not read that one, then this might not make sense. _

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had taken off his ring like that. Did he really believe that their marriage was over? Did she? Every part of him wanted to take it all back, to go running back into her arms beginning for her forgiveness. To have her place his ring back on his finger, where it would remain for the rest of his life.

But he just couldn't force his feet to move. He was standing outside of the manor mostly because he had no where else to go. It had been three hours since he had "left" and as much as he was missing her already he couldn't go back. Not until he had calmed down a little more. Or until she came out and apologized. He sighed. Their marriage was most likely over. Fighting back the tears, he decided to leave the manor and start moving on with his life.


	12. 25th Anniversary

"I would like to propose a toast." He said standing up from the table. This quieted down the rest of the family. He turned to his wife. "It's been a crazy 25 years together. We've had a lot of ups and downs but I wouldn't change a single thing. I love you and I'm so grateful for everything that we've shared. Here's to 25 more years together." When he was finished she stood also and they shared a small kiss. When he pulled away he saw the tears in her eyes. The rest of the family raised up their glasses to salute the couple. The family went back to their conversations. The couple sat back down. She reached over and gave his left hand a squeezed, their wedding rings hitting each other.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The pair looked at the rest of their family and seemed to drift off. They remembered all that they had been through in the last 25 years. They saw her sisters with both their husbands and their children, laughing about something or another. They saw their youngest two children fighting over who was the better witch. They weren't worried that anything was going to happen between them, their playful banter normally died out before something did. They saw their eldest and his girlfriend whispering to the others. Finally they looked back at the other.

"You know, I don't think it's going to be long before those two get married," She whispered nodding towards her eldest.

"I know. But she's good for him," he replied.

"They remind me of us. Back when we were younger."

"They do."

"I worry that they'll have the same problems that we did."

"They won't. But in my opinion, those problems made us stronger."

"They certainly did. Without them, we wouldn't be sitting here today now would we?"

"No I don't think that we would. Or at least not as the same people."

"True, and I like the people that we've become."

"So do I. I love you."

"And I love you."


	13. At the End of Their Journey

She had been sick for a while now. It was something that not even her children knew. Because if they knew, then there would be a very good chance that they would all come over and try to find some way to save her, which was something that she didn't want. So instead they hid it from the rest of the world. It was simply a secret that was just theirs to share. In all actuality, he wished that she told everyone so they knew what was happening in her life, but the ring on his finger prevented him from saying anything. The ring was a symbol of love and fidelity, something that he always tried to remember ever since she gave it to him for the third time. He believed that if he remained loyal to her, then they could never be separated again. Of course they would ultimately be separated. Death would separate them once and for all, or at least until death had claimed him too.

When she started getting sicker, he ignored her wishes to keep her illness a secret and told the entire family. Their children were angry that they get it from them. Her sisters, were more understanding as to why she didn't tell them.

She wasn't angry at him for telling everyone the truth. It was a relief. It was one less burden that both he and her and to share.

They were at a family dinner. She was carrying a food tray to the table, even though everyone told her not too. That's when she collapsed. He ran to her as quickly as he could and even in his frail state, he carried her all the way to the hospital. He stayed by her side until the doctors kicked him out each night. He snuck back in anyways. He held her hand, always running his fingers over her ring, praying that she wouldn't be taken from him just yet. It wouldn't be fair if the one person who owned his entire heart were to perish especially before him, someone who lived through multiple lifetimes.

He wished for her to wake up each night, but she hadn't. Not in a week. The doctors were ready to have him pull the plug, but he refused, selfishly holding on to the hope that she would wake up and be healthy once again. She would be his wife again. The ring on his finger was a constant reminder of all that had been lost. But couldn't take it off for the fear that if he took it off, it would severe the connection between them completely and she would die. Was he being ridiculous, maybe? But they had been through so much now that he wasn't going to take any chances.

Luckily she woke up. He took her frail body into his the moment that she said his name. Tears brushed down his cheeks as he held her close.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered into her ear.

"You almost did."

"Why did you come back?"

"I missed you too much."

"I missed you too. I didn't leave your side no matter what."

"I know."

The doctors discharged her a few days later. She was still weak and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He hated it, but knew that he had to let her go.

A week passed and they laid in bed, hands intertwined. They weren't saying anything. He was counting her breaths to make sure that she was still alive. She was still hanging in there. After a while she spoke up.

"You're going to have to let me go you know, when it finally happens."

"I know. It's just going to be so hard. I've loved you for so long."

"I know. I've loved you just as long."

"I'm glad I was assigned to you as your whitelighter. Or else we would've never met or fallen in love."

"I don't believe that. I think we would have found each other eventually."

"True. That's because we're soul mates."

"You are finally realizing that."

"You rubbed off of me throughout the years."

"I know."

They went silent again. He thought that she had finally passed on. He listened to her breathing again. It was a lot slower than normal. He waited for her to speak again. She barely whispered when she finally did.

"Thank you for giving me all that you have."

"No, thank you for what you have given me. Do you have any regrets?"

"Not a single one because every choice that I've made has lead us to this point."

"True. I love you Piper."

"I love you too Leo."

The couple went to sleep and both died peacefully in their sleep, their hands still intertwined, their wedding rings gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

_*this concludes this bunch of drabbles. I really enjoyed writing this set of stories and it will not be the last time I write about Piper and Leo's love. _


End file.
